


To Each Their Own

by WendyMcTorry



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyMcTorry/pseuds/WendyMcTorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of having the members of STARISH form a band, I inserted my own character into the story and had her, Nagisa, be Syo's composer and Otoya be Nanami's! I didn't really follow the stories of Tokiya, Aijima, Ren, Natsuki, or Hijirikawa. But if you're a Syo and Otoya fan, you'll love this! </p><p>It basically focuses on the relationship between Nagisa and Syo. I'm a hopeless romantic, sorry XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Each Their Own

It's always a sad day when you realise the person you love not only has no romantic interest in you, but is in love with someone else. You start to worry about every little thing. Why does he like her more than me? Is it her hair? Her clothes? Is the funnier than me? Smarter than me? What is it? And sometimes, when you think like that for long enough, you start to believe it. 

But let's start at the beginning of the story. The day I met Syo, I knew he was special. The way he dressed instantly caught my eye. From his hairstyle, to his nails, to his fedora, to his bracelets, I loved it all. The funny thing about Syo was that he had this aggressive style, but he was an absolute angel at heart, which I could instantly tell through his smile.

Our story begins the day of the entrance exam for Saotome Academy. 

"Yo!" A very cute blonde smiled and waved. His outfit stood out like a sore thumb, it was so much to take in! But it was awesome! 

"Hi!" I smiled and waved back. 

"You're here early, too?" 

"Yeah, I figured better safe than sorry." I laughed. 

"Same. Plus, I was hoping to meet one of the teachers, Hyuga-sensei. I'm a huge fan of his work!" 

"Prince of Fighting has to be my favourite of his! I'm literally obsessed with fiction in general, but action is my favourite subgenre!" 

"Cool, me too! Of course the first Prince of Fighting was the best, I cannot wait for the next one!" 

"I know, right!? Given the ending of the last one, you know more is coming! There has to be, you can't end it like that, no way!" 

"Cliff-hangers are the work of geniuses. Evil geniuses, but geniuses. It makes us want more, but it's also irritating at times." 

"Well, I'd rather there be a cliff-hanger in the movie than have the cliff-hanger be wondering whether or not we will get another movie." 

"Also very true!" 

"So, idol or composer?" I asked to make conversation, which I was generally really bad at when it involved cute boys.

"Idol, can't you tell?" He laughed. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I actually did, your fashion sense is amazing, I should've made the connection from that to idol! I guess it's the nerves." I apoligized. 

"No worries." He smiled. " I'm Kurusu Syo, nice to meet you!" 

"I'm Shoukichi Nagisa, nice to meet you, too!" 

"I'm guessing you’re a composer, Nagi-chan?" 

"Yeah, I am." I managed to say before I fully processed everything. I had just met him, and not only did he think I was worthy of a first name basis, but he shortened my name, too. There were two explanations that ran through my head. We either were already friends, or he considered me another fangirl who he was used to making feel special even though they weren't. The later made me sigh. 

We made chit chat until it was time to write the exam. A few weeks later, I got my acceptance letter and was informed that my roommate would be a composer names Nanami Haruka.

I went through the rest of the school year absolutely stoked to start at Saotome Gakuen! 

The day I arrived to move in, I was constantly keeping an eye out for Syo. I didn't see him all day, but Nanami said she had. I didn't want to seem stalkerish so I didn't go looking for him. 

To my delight, I saw him a few rows ahead of me in class the next morning! Before class started, I waved at him and he smiled and waved back. It was enough to make my heart skip a beat. 

I already knew love was forbidden. But I also knew how one-sided my feelings for Syo were. All I planned on doing was watching from a distance, and if I was lucky, maybe becoming a friend of his. 

Our teacher started class, introduced himself, and then announced we would be working in pairs on a recording project. Since Syo was an idol, and I was a composer, I planned on asking him to work together. But I didn't get the chance before the girl sitting next to him asked, and he accepted. I guess I didn't make as big of an impression on him at the exam as he did on me. 

Hyuga-sensei asked a student to play the song that won the contest from last year. Syo enthusiastically volunteered to sing it, and his partner volunteered to play the music. 

Their performance was mesmerizing. No wonder he was in the S class. I couldn't take my eyes off Syo, until he looked at me, and I had to look elsewhere to avoid embarrassment. By the time I looked back, he had looked elsewhere, too. 

I knew from the first time I heard Syo sing that I wanted him to write and sing lyrics to my music. 

There were so many amazing singers in our class to choose from! We had Jinguji Ren, but I knew I couldn't write a love song, which I had overheard him saying was the only kind he sang. There was also Ichinose Tokiya, but he had an unapproachable aura. The person that seemed best for my songs, besides Syo, was Tomochika Shibuya. 

"Um, Tomochika-San?" 

"Oh, call me Tomo-chan!" She smiled back. 

"Alright." I laughed, instantly knowing I made the right choice. "Would you like to work on the recording project with me?" 

"Absolutely! And you are…?" 

"I'm Shoukichi Nagisa." 

"Nice to meet you, Shou-chan!"

"You can call me by my first name, if you'd like!" 

"Alright then, Nagi-chan! Let's get to work!" 

"Awesome! So what kind of songs do you do best? Up-beat, or slower ones?" 

"Definitely up-beat! Like almost a rock kind of thing!" 

"Alright, we've got a goal now." 

We continued on our project throughout class. Eventually, the lunch bell rang. After I got my food from the cafeteria, I saw Syo sitting at an empty table. This was my chance to get to know him better! But when I was halfway to his table, he was joined by four other girls, all a lot cuter than I was. I gave up and found an empty seat myself. 

"Hey!" Nanami smiled as she sat down. "Mind if I eat lunch with you?" 

"Not at all!" I smiled. "How was your first day?" 

"It was…. A little rough." She sighed. "I don't know how to read notes. I was asked to perform the song that was our outline for the recording project. I epically failed. Im just glad Itttoki-kun was there. He's my partner for the project, and he stood up for me. I have to learn how to read music immediately! I'm starting right after lunch."

"Good for you! I'm sure you can do it!" I smiled. 

"Hey, Nanami! Mind if I join you?" A red headed boy smiled brightly as he sat down beside Haruka. 

"Ittoki-kun!" Haruka smiled back. "This is my roommate, Shoukichi Nagisa-chan. Nagisa-chan, this is Ittoki Otoya-kun." 

"Nice to meet you, Nagisa!" Ittoki smiled and shook my hand. 

Lunch was really nice! I met two new friends that first day of classes, and I'd call that a success. 

A week passed by, and it was time to record and present our songs. Syo's voice was amazing, as usual! But the song didn't suit him at all. It was much too slow. He tried his best to make lyrics that fit it, but the entire song lacked Syo's style because of the lame tempo. I could tell from Syo's reaction watching it that he wasn't impressed, either. 

Tomo-chan and I were the next ones to present. While our song was playing, Syo didn't take his eyes off the screen. He was bobbing his head to the toon. After it was over, everyone clapped, and Syo turned around in his chair to wink at me and mouth "Good job!". 

I was, obviously, ecstatic!


End file.
